


The Strugglers

by flat_mistake



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flat_mistake/pseuds/flat_mistake
Summary: Cody finds himself falling for Noel Miller, and when they sit down to watch a horror movie together, Noel falls asleep, leaving Cody to watch the movie alone.
Relationships: Cody Ko & Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	The Strugglers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it :) I'm going to try to write fanfic as a fan, for the fans or something like that. Also, this one's kind of cliche, but I had fun writing it. Cheers!

Chapter 1 (the only chapter)

“Hey man, wanna watch a movie or something” Noel asked, looking up from his phone at Cody.

Cody responded “sure, let’s watch something scary.”

“Are you serious dude last time you almost shit your pants when we watched The Ring” Noel chuckled at the memory.

Cody blushed a bit, “yeah, but that was because we were at risk! We were watching on the tv, and she crawls out of the tv screen, it could have happened to us. I had good reason to be scared.” Nevertheless, it was true. That movie scared the shit out of him.

“Alright Cody, whatever you want.” Noel smiled and walked over to the couch. “What movie do you want to watch?”

“Ok well I heard Devon talking about this movie where two sisters give advice to others, but their platform is just a disguise for them to possess their viewers. I think it’s something like Cell where anyone who watches the videos they post turn into strugglers or something.”

“Strugglers?” Noel questioned.

Cody continued, “yeah, something like that. So, do you wanna watch it?”

“Sure man let’s do it. Is it on Netflix, or do we have to rent it?” Noel asked.

“I think we have to rent it, I can pay though,” Cody offered. Honestly, he just wanted to spend time with Noel, and the scary movie was to show that Cody could be brave and watch anything he wanted. He was known as the pussy of their friend group.

“What are you talking about dog, I’ll pay,” Noel said, “but once we get it, there’s no going back, we’re watching it all the way through, and when you’re scared shitless, just remember that I told you so.

Cody laughed, “No way man, I’ll be fine, as long as I have you here so I can jump into your arms if something really scary happens.” Was that weird to say to your best friend? Cody did feel like they were really close, but recently he had realized that he wanted more than just a friendship with Noel. His plan was to slightly hint at any feelings he had towards Noel and see what would happen. But there was no way that he would admit his feelings to him and let there be any risk of losing his closest friend.

“Don’t worry Cody, I’ll be your night in shining armor,” Noel laughed. Good. Noel hadn’t seemed to catch on to what Cody had meant. Honestly, Cody wanted nothing more than to be held by Noel for the rest of the movie. The rest of his life in fact. Woah. This was turning into way more than a crush.

They rented the movie and decided to make some popcorn for their viewing pleasure.

>>

“Okay, popcorn’s ready!” Noel announced to Cody, making his way over with a huge bowl of buttery microwave popcorn.

“Alright, let’s get this movie started!” Cody responded, settling into the couch.

Noel set the popcorn down and sat next to Cody, which seemed unusual. Normally when the two would hang out, Noel would take his big comfy armchair and Cody would splay out on the sofa. Cody decided not to think too much of it.

He picked up the remote and pressed play, the screen lighting up to show the two girls, filming a video. Their high pitched voices were talking about what type of guys to stay away from, when suddenly the picture zoomed out to show 3 girls watching the video in a dimly lit room.

This isn’t so bad, Cody thought, looking over at Noel, who didn’t seem to phased by the beginning of the movie.

>>

They were about halfway through the movie, and Cody was terrified. He was watching as strugglers filled the city, devouring everything in their path. The sisters reigned above it all, laughing at the cowering civilians below. Cody looked over at Noel and realized that he had fallen asleep while watching. How had he not been scared at all during any part of the movie that he watched. As much as he wanted to wake up Noel, Cody decided to let Noel sleep and finish the movie by himself. He didn’t need Noel to watch something scary. And he definitely didn’t want Noel’s comfort. He especially didn’t want to kiss Noel, or date Noel, or marry Noel. No way, and it wasn’t because Cody wasn’t gay, at this point, he was pretty sure he was. The problem was that Noel wasn’t gay, and that Noel wasn’t really interested in him like that.

He would have to live his life laughing at Noel’s jokes and spending time with Noel as a friend, not as anything more. Cody decided that he was going to have to settle, and that making a move wasn’t worth the risk of losing Noel as a friend.

He went back to watching the movie, but after about five minutes of absolute chaos on the screen featuring Cody hiding behind his hands for most of it, Cody decided to wake Noel.

“Noel. Noellll,” Cody whispered, “wake up.” He heard a scream from the tv that caused him to flinch, but at this point he was too scared to move to the light switch. He didn’t know what it was, but some irrational fear made him believe that more harm would be brought to him if he moved than if he stayed, although there was no reason harm would be upon him at all.

“Noel.” Cody said again, a little louder. He nudged Noel with his elbow, and Noel began to stir as he woke up.

“Need something Cody?” Noel peaked up and said in a foggy voice.

Cody began to ramble, “okay, I know you said that this would happen, but I’m scared, and you fell asleep and I don’t want to watch the rest of the movie alone. It sounds kind of stup-”

Noel interrupted, “alright Cody, I’ll stay awake for you instead of going back to my lovely dream, until you rudely interrupted me.” He chuckled.

“Thanks, for some reason a movie about two sisters creating a pandemic of strugglers was way scarier than I originally thought.” Cody replied, grinning a bit.

“Whatever you say man. But next time, I’m picking the movie.” Both of them laughed.

Cody was just happy that Noel was chill with being woken up. He decided to ask, “what were you dreaming about?”

“What do you mean?” Noel asked.

“Earlier you said that I woke you up from your dream. What was it about?”. Cody answered.

“Oh,” Noel laughed, “It was about you and me.” Cody was shocked, but let Noel continue, “we were on meeting Post Malone, which, don’t get me wrong, I'm aware that it would never happen, but it was a dream, so you know what, you can’t hate on me.”

Cody laughed. But then he thought about it a little more. Noel was dreaming about Cody. And Post Malone, but that was besides the point. “Alright, let’s get back to the movie.” He said, drawing his thoughts away from Noel’s dream.

They continued to watch the movie, Noel remaining unphased, and Cody flinching at every jump scare.

In one particular scene, a struggler was caught being late, and one of the sisters dragged him away as he screamed and cried. He kept apologizing over and over, but it didn’t matter, because he was a struggler, and to the sisters, that meant he had to be exterminated. At this point, Cody had swaddled himself in the blanket they were sharing, and holding it up over his eyes, almost like he was a child again.

“Oh, poor Cody, getting scared at the movie.” Noel chuckled. Cody rolled his eyes, but then he felt Noel put his arm around Cody and bring him closer to his body. Cody felt the warmth of Noel and scooted into the touch. He looked up at Noel, and Noel looked down at him.

It seemed like minutes had passed when Noel said, “what?” still holding his stare with Cody. Even in the dim light, Cody could see Noel’s beautiful golden eyes, and he found himself getting lost in the flecks of green and brown.

“Cody, are you okay?” Noel asked again, snapping Cody out of his trance.

Cody laughed awkwardly, “yeah, I’m good, did I do something weird?” he tried to cover up the fact that him and Noel had just stared at each other, trapped in each other's gaze, the movie still playing in the background. “what do you think of the movie so far?” Cody asked, looking back at the screen and trying to change the subject.

“I don’t really care about the movie to be honest. I just like spending time with you,” Noel responded, arm still around Cody’s shoulder. He tilted Cody’s face back up towards him. “Cody,” he whispered”.

“Yeah?” Cody answered. He leaned up, closer to Noel’s face, hesitant about what was about to happen.

Noel lowered his face, so they’re noses were almost touching, He cupped his hand on Cody’s cheek, and could feel Cody’s breath on his cheek. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Cody’s.

Cody was shocked, and it took a second for him to process what was actually happening at this moment in time. 'Holy shit. Noel Miller is kissing me right now' he thought. As their lips broke apart, they looked into each other’s eyes, and Noel smiled.

Cody leaned back up and kissed Noel again, this time, not as shocked when he felt Noel’s smooth lips on his, and in that moment, everything was perfect. Cody didn’t question what this meant for their friendship or what their future would look like or what would happen to the Tiny Meat Gang. He felt Noel pull him even closer continuing to kiss Cody tenderly, softly, but passionately at the same time. Noel Miller was kissing him. Holy shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy some simple fluff. feel free to rewrite/add-on if you have an idea related to this fic :)


End file.
